


The Best We Can

by evangelinerose



Series: Draco One Shots & Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelinerose/pseuds/evangelinerose
Summary: Prompt: post argument + “Sometimes I hate you, sometimes I love you.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Series: Draco One Shots & Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427173
Kudos: 44





	The Best We Can

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language

“Hey.”

Draco’s voice came drifting over from the staircase that led to the Astronomy Tower, where you were currently sitting and observing the stars, despite the fact that it was actually quite a chilly evening.

He cautiously sat down beside you. “So…”

You sighed. “So what?”

“I’m sorry for earlier,” he mumbled, barely audible and not really looking at you. It couldn’t have been more obvious that he didn’t want to apologize.

“Are you?” you countered. “For what?”

“For upsetting you.”

You stared at him incredulously. “But not for joining the Inquisitorial Squad.”

“No,” he said stubbornly. “It’s best to be on Umbridge’s good side, my father said, and it’s _way_ better than being a prefect…”

“Well, if your father said so, then you’d better do it,” you replied, acid in your voice and throwing him a very filthy look. His face twisted in anger and he opened his mouth, surely to retort, but you just held your hand up tiredly. “We already had this fight, can we please not do it again? Sorry.”

He just closed his mouth, and then his eyes briefly, and he nodded.

“Honestly,” you said after a long silence. “Sometimes I hate you, sometimes I love you. I’m trying to decide which I’m feeling right now.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Seems like you’re leaning heavily toward hatred.”

“It would be much easier if I could just hate you. It’s just…you’re just so much more of an arse with that badge on your chest,” you told him. “It puts your arrogance even more out of control than it usually is.“ You sighed and turned to look at him seriously. “What are we doing, Draco?”

Cautiously, he put an arm around your shoulders. “The best we can.”


End file.
